User blog:Gifted Tabby Bee/An update I thought of
I just thought of an update that would rule. An update that added daily rewards! You get daily rewards by going to a spot near brown bear and you walk to a certain thing. You would get a daily reward. The daily rewards get better every day. BUT if you want a little better daily rewards you could join the Bee Swarm Group and/or Get a gamepass (Better Daily Rewards) This will make it so an average of 10,000 players could make it to 20,000 players! I want bee swarm to be a famous game and for onett to get a nice developer team. Onett would copy the current bee swarm into a GROUP (Bee Swarm Simulator Developers) and he would hire some people to help him make the game! He would pay the devs Robux for how well they do. (everybody that bought a gamepass will be refunded AND people would still have their progress from the other BSS) Now back to daily rewards. Daily rewards could be things like, An amount of honey, an egg, the final could be a gifted egg (but if you got gamepass and/or your in the BSS group you could get gifted eggs a little earlier!) The rewards are like, Starters get like 100 or so honey (more if have gamepass and/or in group) The Better you are, the better rewards you get. This would be a good way to help newer players AND to make it so more people play the game often. I want to ask someone to know that i dont want it to be a P2W game so that means the daily rewards wont be TOO OP (getting rewards like gifted diamond eggs or lots of a certain item) and I dont want players to play the game just for rewards. They would also play the game more often because theres going to be more updates for my developer team idea. And Onett if you're reading this (probably not) Could you just please take my ideas. It would mean alot to me if i could be the one who started this amazing update. I want alot of people to play so they can have lots of fun. Please help me get this to happen by posting the link of this post to your social media, to onett, in your groups And start a Hashtag in the comments and to onett's social media (#BSSDailyRewards and/or #BSSDevTeam) I want this update to hapen but even if it doesn't I dont really care because all i want is to have people play the game more often and double the average players. I know this might be alot to ask for but Please just PLEASE take me seriously. I want this update to happen. It will happen if you help put #BSSDailyRewards and/or #BSSDevTeam with this blog post link on roblox or to onetts social media I really hope this happens.I hope it will work. I hope players of ROBLOX play bee swarm simulator. I want Onett to be the name everybody wants people to know. Spam #BSSDailyRewards and/or #BSSDevTeam if you're in! Sincerely, Gifted Tabby Bee Category:Blog posts